Someone Like You
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Blaine was killed but it wasn't until later that he and Kurt said goodbye. Kurt moves to New York with Rachel. She introduces him to someone that makes Kurt feel like he hasn't in ages, but there's something so familiar about him. Slight ghost!Blaine


**AN: I never thought one of my fics would need warning, but this one has implied violence and character death. Apart from that all you have to worry about is slightly awkward conversations and some angst. **

**This was inspired by an amazing photoset I found on tumblr http:/ waltzy .tumblr .com /post/ 13866998401 (without the spaces of course)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but even if I did, this wouldn't be cannon. Klaine forever!**

Someone like You

Blaine couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't want to stay trapped in this building. The memories there were haunting enough without him there to help. But more than that, he didn't want Kurt to keep returning to the place everything went so wrong.

It had happened the opening night of West Side Story, They had made it to the parking lot, headed for Blaine's house, when Blaine realized he had forgotten something, a small opening night gift for Kurt, at his table backstage. Kurt was waiting in the car, scrolling through his favorite playlist, when Blaine was jumped in the auditorium. A bunch of the hockey team had been drinking and seen the kiss they shared on the way to the car. Kurt found his beaten body on the stage where they now stood arguing. No one should have to relive the hours that followed, but Kurt went though it every time he crossed the yellow tape that boarded off the doors. Why did Kurt have to be so stubborn?

"Kurt, please let me go."

"No,"

"Kurt please," Blaine's voice broke, "I love you. You know I always will."

"Then stay with me."

"I can't!" Blaine shouted. Tracks of tears ran down his already translucent face.

"Why not?" Kurt's voice was cracking now too.

"I'm not supposed to be here. To be so close but not real."

"Don't – "

"I'm not real, Kurt! I can't feel my feet connect with the floor when I dance. I try to get out of this auditorium and just pop right back up on stage." He shook his head and took a deep breath before looking into Kurt's wide eyes. "You know what the worst part is?"

Kurt shook his head, too flustered from Blaine's yelling to say anything.

"You. I can see you, hear your voice, but I can't touch. I can't show you everything I wanted to. It's torture, Kurt. I can't spend forever waiting for you to visit. We both know that. And you can't spend your life finding ways to sneak in here." Blaine didn't want Kurt to miss out on life because he was spending time lurking around the auditorium.

"But I can't… I told you I'd never say goodbye to you. I meant that."

"Kurt," Blaine put his arms up, as if to rest them on Kurt's shoulders like he had so many times before, but he pulled back knowing the taller boy wouldn't feel it.

"Look at me." Blaine held his arms out, knowing Kurt would be able to see the stage behind him straight through his less than solid body. "What do you see?"

"The man I love."

"Really? Because I see a memory, Kurt. That's all. You deserve so much more. You need to go to New York, live an amazing life, fall in love."

"I am in love."

Blaine sighed and moved closer to Kurt, now their faces were mere inches away, and then less. Had things been different, Kurt would have shivered in a different way at Blaine's embrace instead of because of the cold that beings like him seemed to create.

"See," Blaine told him as he stepped back, "Nothing. Don't lie to me and say you could feel that. You deserve more Kurt. You deserve the world. Some one that can show you love." He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep to himself, hold himself together perhaps.

Kurt had his fingertips to his lips. He had never wanted to feel anything as much as Blaine's lips on his a moment before, but Blaine was right, he felt nothing apart from a chill. That was secondary at the moment though.

"So did you." Kurt started. Blaine could see the fire in his eyes. "You deserved the world. Don't go on about what I should have, when you were in the same boat as me."

"Maybe I did," Blaine didn't bother to point out Kurt's use of past tense verbs. "But that doesn't matter anymore. I don't matter anymore. That's why –"

"Don't say that!" Kurt yelled over whatever Blaine was going to say. "You changed my life, saved my life. You can't tell me that you don't matter." The tears he had managed to hold back broke through.

"And you changed mine. For the better," he added when he saw Kurt's eyes widen. Blaine hoped Kurt could see the sincerity in his face, hear it in his now cracking voice, "Kurt, you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And the worst," Kurt mumbled, he's been holding those words back for months.

Blaine's voice was sure and steady when he spoke, "Never. It wasn't your fault. Kurt please, don't live your life with that guilt. It's not yours to bear. There was nothing you could have done."

"That's not true, I could have – "

"Don't, Kurt. It doesn't matter what kinds of theories you've cooked up. If you had come with me, they would have hurt you too. That's not a thought I can deal with… Look at me," he waited for Kurt's gaze to meet his own. "Do not blame yourself. I don't. I never for a moment thought you were anything less than a blessing to my life. I don't want you darkening the time that we had together with regrets and guilt." He paused for a moment and smiled to himself, "No regrets."

Kurt tried to smile, though he felt like he might sob, "Just love. I know, I just… no one is going to see me as a 'blessing' after you. I love you. You said that you loved me. If you love me why are you trying to leave?"

"I do love you Kurt. That's why you need to let go. I want what's best for you."

"And what if I say that you're what's best."

Blaine sighed, "You know that's not true."

Kurt didn't respond.

"Come here."

Kurt flinched at the words. They belonged to a different lifetime, but he followed Blaine to the edge of the stage. They sat side by side with their legs hanging off the edge. Kurt placed his hands beside him, leaning back on them. Blaine sat similarly, his hand on Kurt's, knowing that a slight chill was all Kurt would feel, if he felt anything. Blaine couldn't feel it at all.

"I want you to imagine something for me. Close your eyes."

Kurt followed his request.

"I want you to imagine yourself in a few years from now; in New York, living out your dream. You go to an audition and meet this guy, he's funny, smart, gorgeous. You have coffee, it turns into dates, marriage, a family." Tears were falling silently from both boys. "I know you want that, Kurt." His voice became barely more than a whisper, "I wanted to give that to you."

Kurt's eyes flew open and were locked with his almost instantly. Blaine had never been that plain about their future.

"Really?"

Blaine looked at Kurt just as he had so many times before, nothing but love. That look that said Kurt was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Of course. You were my forever, Kurt. Forever just got in the way. But that doesn't mean it should for you." He shook his head. "I can't hold you back, Kurt. You won't even go out to coffee with that guy if you have me hanging around in Lima. I know that. You need to let me go first. Maybe I'll be watching over you, watch you have the life that both of us want for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine if I can't be your guardian angel, how about reincarnation? Maybe we'll meet again on the streets of New York." Blaine smiled encouragingly; masking the surprise he felt when it looked like Kurt was considering that. He needed something to push this argument over the edge. He stood and took a few steps back from the edge of the stage.

"Kurt, what it comes down to, is that right now you are keeping us both trapped. Nothing is going to get better if something doesn't change. Please, Kurt? If you don't believe in your future for yourself could you at least do it for me? I need you to let go. I can't be responsible for you not reaching for your dreams." He tried another tactic. "What did I say when we met? What does it take to get through?"

"Courage." Kurt stood as well so they were facing each other again.

"That's right. And that's what we both need right now, courage. Can you do that for me?"

Kurt let out a sob, but nodded. "Ok, but I'm not going to say goodbye."

Blaine nodded, in all honesty he didn't think he could do that either. "How about we just…"

He took a deep breath. This was it.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I, I love you too, Blaine." His voice had never cracked so badly Kurt felt a slight cold as Blaine put his hand to his cheek. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine leaned in. He thought he could feel a cold breeze, like a breath on his lips for a moment. Then the cold sensations evaporated.

When he opened his eyes, Blaine was gone.

#

Years passed and now Kurt was living in New York with Rachel. She had been there for him after Blaine was gone. After Kurt she was the most affected of the group. Rachel and Blaine had bonded, their friendship only strengthened during rehearsal for West Side Story. She didn't question or doubt Kurt when he told her about the time he spent with Blaine after he passed. They had helped each other recover as much as possible.

It was the three year anniversary of Blaine's death and though they both had a million things to do they took the night and stayed in the apartment, wrapped up on the couch. Rachel had let her understudy play Maria tonight. She and Kurt needed to be together. She didn't say a word when Kurt put in When Harry Met Sally, and she didn't complain when he kept the heat low. She understood that while the chill meant an extra sweater for her, to Kurt it felt like Blaine. She had talked to him about getting back out in the world romantically, but tonight she would sit with him and try not to think of the only Tony that really felt right with her on stage.

#

Seven months later Rachel and Kurt were enjoying their bi-weekly family dinner. Despite the fact that they lived together, their schedules often kept them from sitting down for an evening of homemade food and heart to heart talks, and gossip. But tonight, that's exactly what was on the menu. When dinner was finished and the dishes done they moved to the couch.

"So Kurt," Rachel set down her wine glass on the coffee table and shifted on the couch so she was facing Kurt with her feet tucked underneath her.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to walk into a trap?"

"Don't be silly, I was just hoping to ask you a favor."

He eyed her warily.

"Tony is tired of seeing his brother –"

"Officer Krupke?" he had a smile on his face. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just because his real name and character's name are the same doesn't mean you need to make fun of him. Anyway, he's been trying to help his brother meet people and I was hoping that you would be willing."

"Oh my God Rachel, you did not set me up on a blind date." Kurt didn't know if he wanted to burry his face in his hands or strangle the tiny brunette across from him.

"First off, it's been so long Kurt, why not? And it's not even a date. We are all going to go out for dessert after the show next week. Please Kurt? He's around our age and Tony thinks he needs company." She had her hopeful stage face on.

"Rachel I don't feel comfortable going out with someone I've never met. And even if that weren't a problem I would never go on a blind date and you know it."

"But this is just a small group of people going out for a snack. Totally innocent." She saw Kurt's hesitation, "It's for a good cause. His brother was in a really bad accident back home and came to live with his brother do deal with that, he doesn't have many friends and Tony just wants to help."

"An accident?"

"Yeah. I guess it was pretty bad, broken bones and things."

Kurt's eyebrows rose, "wow."

"So will you go with us? Please."

He eyed her for a moment. "Nothing romantic? No expectations?"

She shook her head, "Nope." She wanted Kurt to be happy again, to find a special someone. But she wouldn't push that right now.

Kurt sighed, "Fine."

#

"Hey, Kurt, how's it going? This is my brother, Anders."

After glaring daggers at Rachel for a glance, Kurt offered to shake the other man's hand. He was attractive, there was no denying that. He had sandy blonde hair and was a couple inches taller than Kurt, broad shoulders, one of those guys that could make jeans and a t-shirt look like the worlds best fashion statement. Tonight, though, he was in dress slacks and a white button up. An untied bowtie hung around his neck. None of this was what caught Kurt's attention though. He was captivated by the man's hazel eyes. There was something familiar about them.

"Nice to meet you," he said cordially as they sat down at the table. Despite her promises, Rachel had managed to secure her place with Tony at a table two places down from the small table where he and Anders now sat. Once he noticed that his ice glare was having little effect, he turned to the man sitting across from him. In the right light Kurt noticed a scar that ran under his eye and another across the opposite cheek.

"Thank goodness I don't plan on trying a modeling career," Anders said after a moment.

"What?"

"The scars, I know they're awful."

Kurt blushed, "I didn't mean to stare. They're barely noticeable, really. It's just Rachel told me that you were in an accident. I guess I was kind of looking for some sign of it."

"Well that's of the least of them. At least doctors know what their doing when they sew people back up."

"Surgery?"

"Yep, a bunch of them, broken bones, internal bleeding. Pretty gross."

Kurt was surprised. This man had been through a lot. "Well you don't look any worse for the wear." He tried not to blush, but he felt like a teenager again, something about the way Anders looked at him.

The other man smiled, "Thanks, you look pretty stunning yourself. If you don't mind me saying so."

"Oh, I don't." Kurt quipped and the both laughed lightly. Anders took that moment to really look at the young man sitting across from him. There was something familiar and comfortable about him that he couldn't place. Something about this man made him want to tell the truth, something he never did with new people.

"I don't mean to make this conversation too heavy, and please shut me up if you get uncomfortable, but I feel like honesty is the best policy." He waited to see what Kurt's reaction would be.

"I'm not going to run, if that's what you're waiting for. You've got me intrigued. It takes courage to be open with a person you just met." Kurt admired him already. He wished he was that trusting.

Anders took that in for a moment, "Courage."

Such a simple word filled Kurt with so many emotions. "Courage," Kurt repeated. Anders leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"What happened to me was no accident. About seven months ago I found myself in a part of town that someone like me shouldn't be in."

Kurt covered his mouth. This was too familiar. He know exactly what Anders meant by 'someone like me.' Anders seemed to get lost for a moment, but came back with a shudder.

"I send a big thanks to whatever power is out there that I was found when I was," he paused at the look on Kurt's face. "I'm sorry, this is too much isn't it? I didn't mean too. I just –"

"Its fine," Kurt said and placed a hand over Ander's to reassure him. They looked at their hands for a split second before Kurt pulled away. "Really. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? This is totally a freak occurrence for me. Usually, I don't talk about it much. It even makes the people that know super uncomfortable, I don't know why I'm… ok, shutting up now."

Kurt smiled slightly at the flustered man in front of him. He seemed sweet, though a bit awkward. The idea that something so cruel could have happened to him broke Kurt's heart. Though the idea that he had no one to talk to hurt more.

"So you bottle it up?" Kurt tried to keep a strong face.

Anders shrugged and nodded, "Pretty much."

Kurt sighed, "You really shouldn't. It's not healthy. I was bullied and was close with a guy that had it much worse. I think I might understand a little better than most. Plus I don't scare easily." He winked to try and lighten the situation. "If you ever want someone to talk to…"

They sat silently for a moment, lost in their thoughts. Anders jumped when Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on bro, early call time tomorrow."

"What?" Anders came out of his daze, "Oh, yeah, right." He turned back to Kurt. "It was great meeting you, Kurt. Thanks for listening."

"Same here." Kurt shook his outstretched hand and made a split second decision. "Would you like to go out for coffee tomorrow?"

"Really?" Anders's face lit up, it was almost puppy like.

"Yeah, I get out of class at three. How do you feel about The Mudhouse?"

"On campus? Best medium drip around."

Kurt blinked. It was a normal order, he reminded himself. "Great, so I'll see you about 3:15?"

"Perfect."

#

"Hey," Anders greeted, shaking Kurt's hand as they got in line. "Ok, this is going to sound stupid, but it's kind of my tradition to try and guess the coffee order of the person I'm with."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"You don't have to drink it or anything. If I'm wrong, I'll buy the replacement, whatever you want."

Kurt couldn't deny that Anders's energy was contagious, he just seemed so excited. There was no way Kurt would say no.

"Ok, I'll play. But just how good are you at this?"

"Let's just say I've bought a lot of replacements." He smiled, "But it's tradition."

"And what if you guess right? Do I have to pay?"

"Honestly, I haven't gotten that far. I'm willing to say that I'll buy the drink in celebration of finally guessing one right. Sound good?"

"Sounds like I'm getting a free coffee." Kurt couldn't hold back the infectious smile as they stepped up to the counter. Anders was just fun to be around.

"What can I get you today?"

Anders looked at Kurt, squinted and cocked his head to the side as if trying to read his coffee order via telepathy. Kurt just tried to hold in his laughter.

After a moment Anders got a puzzled look on his face and turned back to the register.

"I'll have a medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha for this guy, and maybe a couple biscotti. Yeah, that sounds good." He looked over at Kurt to see what he had to say.

Kurt might have been in shock. He'd heard that order so many times, but not in a long time now.

"Kurt?"

He pulled back to reality.

"Congratulations, now pay up psychic wonder."

"I got it?" Anders was just as surprised as Kurt.

"Down to the biscotti."

#

"This is going to sound awful. But would you mind talking about, well about what we were talking about last night?" Kurt asked. They had found a small table towards the back of the shop, out of the way and slightly away from any possible prying ears.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can, but I don't want to freak you out. It gets kind of weird."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm sure I can handle it. I have enough experience with hospitals."

Anders eyed him for a moment. "Could we talk about that? Your experiences? If you don't mind, of course. I guess I kind of want to feel like I'm not going to damage you or anything. We'd be on more equal footing."

"Seems fair. Though trust me when I say I don't need your protection, but I see where you're coming from." He took a sip of his coffee and looked up to see Anders staring at him. Something in his eyes made Kurt want to cry, though he couldn't tell if they would be sad or happy tears.

"Sorry," Anders said and averted his gaze, "It's just, there's something familiar about you. And I can't seem to figure it out. Like there's this part of me that – ok this is going to sound strange and forward and I don't mean it that way – but there's this part of me that keeps saying that you're what I've been looking for, forever."

It took everything Kurt had to not choke on his drink. Four years ago today, he had heard words so much like that, but that time he'd been sitting across from Blaine… That's it! That's what that look was earlier. Somewhere under the surface Anders's eyes looked just like Blaine's.

"But that's crazy right?"

Kurt just shrugged, trying to focus on Anders instead of the flood of memories.

"I made you uncomfortable again," Anders fiddled with his cup for a moment, "I'm sorry, I think it has something to do with the accident, but we can get to that later. I just haven't really been myself since then. You can go ahead with your story. I just wanted to let you know why I was staring."

Kurt nodded, "There's really not much to tell. My mom got sick when I was young. Really sick, hospital sick. She passed away when I was nine."

This time Anders was the one to reach across the table. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Thanks, my dad was my support through that." He could help but look at their hands. It had been so long since his hand was clasped like that. Anders saw and pulled away.

"Sorry, I've become a lot more tactile in recent months. Since the hospital really; I wasn't always this touchy."

Kurt's only response was, "You play guitar."

Anders raised his eyebrows, "And sing, since I was fifteen."

"I could feel the calluses, I didn't notice before. Sorry, that was weird."

"No worries." Music meant middle ground, something they could stay safe with, "Rachel said you used to battle her for solos in you high school glee club. I guess the rivalry wasn't that bitter?"

"Only at the beginning," Kurt smiled at the memory, "but we've been like family ever since. The whole club was kind of like that. They were there for me when my dad ended up in the hospital."

"Oh my gosh. That must have been hard."

Kurt nodded, "He was in a coma for days. He made a full recovery, but…" he drifted off. He still didn't like to talk about it much.

"I know that feeling."

"Really?"

"What your dad was feeling, I mean. I was in a coma for a few days after my…" It didn't feel right to say 'accident' when Kurt knew the truth.

"Attack," Kurt told him, "You can't move past it if you don't address what it was. You were attacked. And it wasn't your fault either."

Anders stared at him a moment in awe, "Thank you. No one else has validated it like that. Tony tells me that it wasn't my fault, but People see the scars, saw the casts; they don't want to hear the truth. My brother and I call it an accident because it's easier to swallow."

Kurt shook his head, "There's nothing easy about it."

"You sound like you know," Anders said quietly. He didn't meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt was glad. He didn't think he could look at the hazel eyes if he was going to bring this up.

"That guy I mentioned last night, that had it worse than me? He was killed by an 'accident' pretty similar to yours." Kurt took a breath and didn't look up to see the sympathy and pain in Anders's eyes, "That was my last experience with the hospital. The paramedics did what they could but…" He wrapped his hands around his coffee cup and hoped that Anders didn't notice he was shaking.

"You loved him." It was a statement.

"He was my first boyfriend." Kurt fought to keep his voice steady, "It happened in my senior year. He was only a junior. Just a kid."

"I'm so sorry." Anders tried to take Kurt's hand and then tried not to be hurt when Kurt pulled away before he could reach it.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled, "I guess I haven't really dealt with it completely."

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have pushed."

"You didn't. I just… it was a very complicated loss for me."

Anders nodded but didn't ask what he meant, instead he put a little pep back in his voice. "Ok, since you are helping me deal with my issues, I am now putting the offer on the table that if you ever want to talk about…" he waited to see if he could at least get a name. When he didn't he continued, "him, I'm here. Just let me know."

Kurt had wanted to answer, tell him Blaine's name, but the sounds had caught in his throat. He managed a nod and a 'thank you'.

"I'm thinking it's a safe bet that you don't want to talk about that anymore."

Kurt shook his head, "No, not right now."

"In that case, ask me a question."

Kurt frowned.

"Seriously, anything. Ask me any question. I'm an open book." Anders spread his arms to illustrate. "Think of it as me trying to make up for the most awkward and intense first conversations two people could possibly have."

Kurt thought for a moment, he wanted a good question, not something with a one word answer.

"What is the strangest thing about you?" He rested his chin on his folded hands, elbows resting on the table.

"That depends. Do you mean the strangest thing that has happened to me or the strangest thing I have ever done, or – "

"Let's start with the first one and work our way from there," Kurt decided.

"That's easy, I died." He took a drink and leaned back in his chair slightly, trying to relax.

Kurt's eyes widened as he swallowed his mouthful of coffee. "What?"

"After I was found, when I was in surgery, for the internal bleeding and broken bones, I flat lined on the table. On the record it says that I was gone for just over two minutes."

Kurt was stunned, "Wow."

"Yeah they say it was some kind of miracle that there wasn't any brain damage or anything. But sometimes I'm not so sure."

"Coming back from the dead, you don't get much more miraculous than that." He tried not to picture ghostly Blaine dancing in the auditorium.

"No, I mean the brain damage part." He shook his head, "Remember when I said the story gets weird, well this is where that starts to apply." He watched Kurt, looking for some sign that he could keep talking.

"Well don't stop there. Now it's really picking up." Kurt smiled. "Besides I've been talking to you for the better part of an hour and as far as I can tell, there is nothing to imply neural damage."

"Ok, so maybe 'damage' is the wrong word. The best way I can describe it is to compare it to a transplant victim." He took the lid off his cup and unceremoniously dunked his biscotti. "Have you heard about people having different taste in things after a major organ transplant; people liking different food, things like that?"

Kurt nodded.

"It's just like that. I have different tastes in things than I used to. For example, this time last year, I wouldn't be caught dead with gel in my hair. Yet here I sit, knowing that a bullet probably couldn't penetrate the amount of product I have going on." He took a bite of biscotti. "And I've developed a strange affinity for bowties."

Kurt tried not to draw parallels. This puppy-like young man, with the kind eyes and gelled hair had been beaten by ignorant Neanderthals, died, and came back on the third anniversary of Blaine's death. And they had the same coffee order, the ties. Kurt had to remind himself to breath, and that he didn't believe in miracles, except for maybe his dad.

"Too much?" Anders's eyebrows were drawn in concern.

"No, but a lot." He gave the other man a smile to show he was ok. "I just have to wrap my brain around it."

Anders's stomach took the following moment of silence afterwards to groan. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Anders blushed slightly.

"How would you like to wrap your brain around it over dinner? I know this great Italian place."

He saw the childlike hope in his eyes and almost said yes, but then he checked the time.

"I wish I could but I can't. I've got plans." He saw the look on Anders's face, "Seriously. I'm really sorry."

Anders nodded, like he knew that was coming. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

Kurt shook his head. "This isn't because of what you told me. I promise."

Anders obviously didn't believe him.

"Ok, give me your phone." Kurt snatched it off the table before Anders could respond. He sent himself a text message and added himself in the contacts. "Proof. Now you have my number, call me if you want to talk. You better believe I'm going to take you up on that dinner offer." He winked and waited until Anders checked his contacts, expression lightening at Kurt's name, before picking up his bag and leaving.

The next morning Anders was shocked to see Kurt's name come up on his caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Don't sound so shocked," Kurt teased, "I was wondering if you had dinner plans for tonight?"

#

Kurt and Andres now sat at a high table in a little family owned restaurant that Anders would play guitar in on weekends. It had taken the first fifteen minutes to convince Anders that Kurt wasn't going to make a run for the door and another ten to prove he was legitimately interested. Now he was barraging him with questions.

"So what would you say changed the most?"

"My music taste, definitely. It's weird, I still like all the music I used to, but there are certain songs that almost evoke emotion, and for no reason that I can remember."

Kurt looked a little confused so he elaborated.

"I listen to a lot of what was big in our high school years, even more now than before the accident, I don't know if that's relevant. But the other day I heard 'Teenage Dream' and got butterflies in my stomach. It was weird," he pushed the left over food around on his plate, "And then there was the time I nearly broke down in tears when 'Perfect' came on in the car. I mean, I loved that song in high school, but not to the point of crying about it. Little things like that. My favorite Beatles song used to be 'I've Just Seen a Face' but after I woke up I couldn't stop listening to 'Blackbird'. Hey, Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt's eyes had filled with hears. "Yeah, it's just, my boyfriend and I used to sing 'Perfect' to each other in the car, and on the day we met he kind of serenaded me with 'Teenage Dream'." He didn't bring up how 'Blackbird' had changed his life.

"So all this hits close to home?" Anders reached for Kurt's hand to comfort him. This time Kurt didn't pull away.

"A lot hits close to home actually," he said quietly as he watched Ander's thumb brush over his knuckles. Just like Blaine used to do.

Anders continued the motion. It seemed to bring comfort to both of them. He could shake the feeling that this was right.

"That song thing, it's this weird déjà vu thing. It's how I guessed your coffee order. There was information there that I had no business knowing." He toyed with a straw wrapper as he spoke. He hated admitting how bizarre his life had become, "The same thing happened with you, you know. I met you and felt all these things I couldn't explain, like the feeling that I knew you, and that it was important to be honest with you. I'm an honest guy, don't get be wrong. But never like how our conversation was."

Kurt studied his face for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond.

"I'm not trying to scare you," Anders offered. "Just being honest."

"No, I know that. And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel something when we met. There was something familiar about you I couldn't place either."

Anders's jaw dropped, "You felt that too? Was it this weird comfort thing?"

Kurt nodded. "I didn't want to accept it right away, because it kind of freaked me out."

"Welcome to my life."

The shared a laugh at the sheer strangeness of it all. And the conversation turned to more normal aspects of life. Kurt learned that Anders had been on his high school's lacrosse team, that he was in school to become a teacher, and that he was only a year younger than Kurt. Anders heard all about every fashion designer in New York and about Kurt's plans to take the fashion world by storm after closing his own Tony Award winning one man show on Broadway. Of course this would be after he finished school.

At the end of the night Anders walked Kurt to his door.

"I need you to know that this wasn't a date," Kurt told him, watching for his reaction. Anders just smiled.

"I know."

"And I also need you to know that I wouldn't mind spending more time with you."

The smile widened, "That is something worth knowing. It's nice to be around someone that feels familiar."

"Even if you don't know me?" Kurt asked.

"Even if I don't know you." Anders replied, "But if we hang out that will change."

"I hope it does." Kurt wanted to find out all he could about this man.

#

Anders and Kurt grew closer and closer as months passed. Rachel wasn't surprised when Kurt informed her that he would be joining them for family dinner, so she could be properly introduced to his boyfriend. She never brought up the fact that there was something familiar about how easily he fit with the both of them. Just as Kurt never directly addressed the strange similarities to Blaine that Anders said didn't exist before his attack. He didn't tell anyone about the research he did on reincarnation and testimonies he'd read of people bringing others back when they had near death experiences. Anders, for his part, never pressed about Kurt's first boyfriend. He didn't even know his name.

#

"Hello?" Kurt answered. He knew who was calling by the ringtone.

"It's official, I've finally changed my name," Anders said happily.

"Congratulations," Kurt swung his bag over his shoulder to leave work for the day, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he adjusted the bag. "Does this mean you'll finally give me the story?" Anders had told him not long after they met that he was in the process of having his name legally changed, but he refused to tell him what the name was or how he had chosen it.

"Only if you aren't busy."

"I have four flights of extravagant staircase to get down, trust me I have the time."

"Then I guess I'm obligated to keep you entertained."

"That's right. Now start your story."

"Unsurprisingly, this one starts in the hospital. After they told me I had died I got to thinking, I didn't want my death certificate to just say 'Anders Everett'. I don't think I ever told you, but my parents didn't give me a middle name. I had wanted one since I was a little kid, but I could never find a name I liked enough to keep for the rest of my life. That's why I didn't change it as soon as I was old enough. Anyway, cut back to the hospital, I remembered that my mom told me that Anders was actually meant to be my middle name, but my parents couldn't agree on a first name, so I got stuck with what I have, or had."

"So you decided to pick your first name?" Kurt artfully dodged the staircase traffic as he made his way down.

"Pretty much, but I'll probably still go by Anders. Now I'll just be one of those guys that goes by their middle name."

"Whatever makes you comfortable. All I know is that now I have no idea who I've been talking to this whole time," Kurt teased.

"Well I'm not going to have the big reveal just yet. I want to do that in person. We're still on for dinner tonight, right?"

"But that's not for another," Kurt looked at his watch, "Two hours." He glanced at the date on the watch face and tried to ignore the pang that came with the realization that it was the anniversary of the day he met Blaine.

"I think you'll survive," Anders teased.

"Can you at least tell me how you came up with your new name?" Kurt was curious, and wanted the distraction.

"It was the weirdest thing. – "

"Coming from you, that says a lot."

"Shut up," Anders replied, the smile apparent in his voice. "Anyway, the name just popped into my head. When I woke up from the coma they asked me some questions, worried about brain damage, you know? They asked what my name was and the first answer that came to me wasn't my name. I took a moment and found the right answer, but this other name was right on the tip of my tongue the whole time. I figured that it was floating around my head for a reason, so I decided to keep it."

Kurt had finally reached the last flight of stairs and recognized the familiar gelled head standing at the landing on his phone, his back facing the stairs.

"Ok, so now I have to ask. What is the name of the man I am speaking too?" Kurt asked, staying a couple steps up and putting away his phone. Anders heard the voice behind him and put his away as well.

"So?" Kurt asked. He'd been trying to get Anders to spill his secret name for ages.

Anders turned and looked up with those eyes that were still too familiar. He offered a hand for Kurt to take as he revealed his new first name.

"My name's Blaine."

_Fin._

**AN: There you go. This concept was new for me so feedback would be even more appreciated than usual. Also, I apologize if I messed up any dates as far as Klaine is concerned, feel free to let me know so I can fix it.**


End file.
